Maybe Out In The Rain
by anne1616
Summary: Sydney goes on a mission to Zaragoza, Spain, sees Sark, and complications arise. Completely AU.


Maybe Out In The Rain (A Syd/Vaughn/Sark Triangle)  
  
Summary: Syd goes on a mission to Zaragoza, Spain, in search of a Rambaldi document, and encounters Sark there. Read to see what happens! :D  
  
Spoilers: None, really. Just something that popped into my head. Mommy dearest never turned herself in. And Will knows nothing. :D  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mu ha ha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, obviously, or else my name would be JJ Abrams. It's not. I am a girl. So, therefore, I don't own Alias. If you sue me, hey, you won't get any money, because I only work at Panera. Gracias!  
  
Reviews: Greatly appreciated! This is my second Alias fic (the only completed one.heh, heh), and not to mention my countless bad Passions fics. ("oh, Luis, I love you!" said Sheridan.LOL)  
  
/// means that they are thinking to themselves, because when I use the asterisks on this new computer, it changes the font to bold, and I'm too stupid to figure it out.  
  
~~~ means it's a flashback.  
  
Ok, enough explanation! :D  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cold Calculations  
  
///Dark. It's always dark in here. Walking in here, I can feel my skin start to tingle. It's a bad tingle though, a sort of dreading tingle. But I have no idea why I dread this place. Maybe it's the cold, uncomfortable settings. The blue-gray monotone color. Or maybe it's that the one person I trust with my life has been numb lately. It could be a combination.///  
  
Sydney's random thoughts were interrupted by a clash of metal, as Vaughn was sliding the metal gate to enter the meeting place. Sydney rose from her crate-seat, and greeted Vaughn with a smile. Vaughn, using the mandatory smile back, said "hey."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I hear you went to SD-6 already." Vaughn stated.  
  
"Yeah. We had a meeting. Sloane wants me to go to Zaragoza to a nightclub, La Iglesia Roja. There, in the basement of the nightclub, is a Rambaldi document, supposed to have instructions of using the jewelry box that the CIA has just acquired."  
  
And Sloane still doesn't suspect that the jewelry box you gave him is a fake?"  
  
Syd smiled and nodded. "He doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
"Good. OK, I will get back to CIA and see what the counter mission will be. I'll contact you later." Vaughn said, a little too distantly.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?" Vaughn said, looking away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem a little off, that's all."  
  
Vaughn managed a smile for Sydney's sake. "Really, it's nothing."  
  
"Ok." Syd said, with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I better go. Will and Francie are waiting for me at dinner."  
  
"Sure. I will contact you as soon as we figure out the counter mission."  
  
"Thanks." Syd said, with a smile. "See you later."  
  
"Bye." Vaughn said, as he watched Sydney leave.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Syd, the capital of Alaska is soooo not Juneau! It's Anchorage!" Francie laughed.  
  
Will slurred, "Grrrrls.nrw way, the capitable is Nommme!"  
  
"I think you mean Nome, Will, and no. You're both wrong! It's Juneau!" Syd smiled, holding a bottle of Corona.  
  
Francie giggled. "Oh, who the hell cares. Just get me another beer, woman!"  
  
Will laughed uproariously. "Woman.thrrrt washhh soo good."  
  
Sydney just laughed, and was interrupted by her beeper. She glanced down, reading "Vaughn." Sydney looked at her friends, who just nodded.  
  
Will smiled. "Tissss k. Grrrw met yrrrw bank buuudy."  
  
Francie nodded. "I'll handle Will. Go."  
  
Sydney smiled, as she took her keys and coat, and started to walk out when she heard a loud crashing noise from the living room. "Uhh, Syd? You still there? I think Will needs a little help!" Francie said, giggling.  
  
95 Minutes Later.  
  
Vaughn was studying the cracks on the concrete floor when he heard some footsteps coming toward in his direction. He glanced up, and saw a glowing Sydney. Vaughn smiled a little, and looked back down.  
  
Sydney was the first to speak. "Sorry I got here so late. I had to help Francie and Will. Let's just say they were a little too inebriated."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "That's okay. Your mission is this: go to the nightclub. Your alias is Maria Cortez, a journalist for La Voz de Madrid. Maria is the nightlife reporter for the paper, so she is there reviewing the place. Once you get in, you will go directly to the basement, but you will have to go through a heavily guarded door first."  
  
Sydney nodded. "Okay. Just knock the guy out?"  
  
Vaughn shifted in his seat a little. "Uhm.not exactly. Syd. You know I wouldn't ask this of you normally, but.this is different."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I get it. You want me to use my so-called charms to get past the guard. I understand."  
  
Vaughn cracked a smile. "Good. I thought you were going to bite my head off for suggesting this."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Well, maybe not now. But if this guy is ugly, you're going to pay later."  
  
Vaughn chuckled. "Alright. Well, I have to go, I still haven't fed Donovan, and I bet that he is going to be one angry dog."  
  
Sydney nodded and laughed. "Well, is there anything else that I need to know?"  
  
Vaughn shook his head. "No, I don't think so. This mission is pretty cut and dry. Once you get the instructions, remember to bring it back to the CIA." Vaughn smiled.  
  
"I think I'll be able to do that." Sydney laughed, as she glanced down at her feet. She looked back up, to see Vaughn looking at her, his eyes glowing with laughter. "Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah, Syd?"  
  
"Uhm, I have a question," Syd said, glancing downward again.  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Well, earlier today you seemed a little, I don't know, distant. You know, you can tell me anything. I'm here to listen to you, too."  
  
"Thanks, Syd. But really, it's nothing. Look, I really have to go. Have a safe trip, and be careful, ok?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "You know I will."  
  
Vaughn merely nodded. "Ok, see you later."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Bye." It was now Sydney's turn to watch Vaughn slide the warehouse door to vacate the building. ///I wonder what is going on in that mind of his./// 


End file.
